


For a drop of your blood

by bennys_cologne



Series: Vampire! Kutter [1]
Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flashback, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Spoilers for Season 2, Vampire! kutter, alternative universe, kind of, plays in season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU where Kutter is a Vampire but still helplessly in love with Deena. But how can he be together with her without hurting her? What if she finds out his dark secret one day? To find out the answer, Kutter has to go on a jurney to where his Feelings for the stubborn detective are. Might there be a Chance for them to get togehter at least?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tumblr and especially chocolatemicenwhiskey (your the best!) for giving me ideas. This Story will be longer then all the other I have written so far. Prepare yourselfs for lots of kisses, but also lots of hurt and crying from both of them!!!
> 
> Tumblr: Kingsmankaiju

_Hunger. It´s what keeps him going. It´s what keeps the monster inside of him going. He needs to feed. Needs to feel the hot, crimson colored liquid dripping down his chin, fill his mouth and sink down his throat. Still the hunger, but only temporary. He´s never fully satisfied. He´s always hungry. Greedy for a drop of blood. The tales of vampire´s not being able to walk in the sun, that´s bullshit, he thinks and continues his way, down the streets of Los Angeles. It merely tickles his skin and he can´t transform into a bat either, but there are other things he can do._

_In a world of power, he´s one himself. One among a small percentage of people. Hidden and not known by other people. Not even his friends know his secret. But just this once, he thinks as he enters the police station. Just this once he would like to live a normal life. Just for her..._

 

“Mornin´ Deena.” Kutter greets his temporary partner. He hands her a cup of steaming hot coffee, which she throws in the bin when she thinks he´s not looking. But he is. It´s like his eyes were glued onto her. In a room full of people, still she´s the only thing he stares at. If he´d still needed to breathe, he´d probably hold it every time she entered the room. The vampire was hopelessly in love, he had realized.

Deena seemed to haven´t noticed any of his loving gazes or the flowers he secretly smuggled onto her desk from time to time. Just like this morning. The smaller woman looked at them for a long moment before she looked around. Kutter immediately turned away, hopefully she wouldn´t notice him. She didn´t.

Kutter sighed and got to work. He was fast with the paper work, thanks to his supernatural power. Much to Deena´s delight. Walker would take much longer with his reports, checking his phone from time to time or find another excuse to busy himself with. Now, the ex-power sat on his table looking more like a lost puppy then his usual confident self.

With Commander Cross gone and this blonde pussy on his position, the dark haired man hadn´t much to say, or to do. They were constantly over watched. Just like now, Lange was staring at them through the slits of “her” office windows curtain. Mostly at Walker, but she had already laid an eye on him a few times too. She seemed to smell that something was... off, with him. The faint copper smell, sneaking into Dr. Death´s mortuary at night, of course the FBI detectives would soon find out his secret. They´d probably fire him, maybe they were going to put him into some creepy mental asylum, putting him down as some psychotic freak who drinks blood for fun, if they only knew!

Cross had known his secret. The commander had offered him this job anyway, allowing him to feed of the blood bags stashed away in the fridge, and of course on some unfortunate souls. By that, the commander meaned highly dangerous criminals who wouldn´t be missed in a hundred of years. But Kutter did as he was told, not only to make the city a safer place, but the survive. Maybe he could walk in the sun, but living without a single drop of blood and he´d be dead in not only a week.

“Kutter?” Deena asked from her seat, looking onto her computer screen. He made his way towards the woman, her feminine smell filling his nosetrills. She smelled like a warm summer evening, back when he enjoyed all the perks of a normal human life, freshly made bed sheets and peppermint. How much he would give for a single drop of her blood, Kutter thought as he came to an halt next to her. But he wouldn´t.

Too much was already lost thanks to his rash thinking. Only once, he had given himself to the foolish thought of feeding himself off his lover. And he had regretted it. Oh, how much he had, when he cradled her lifeless body in his arms. Her eyes stared up at him, glassy with no sign of life in it. Never would he let that happen to Deena. “Kutter.” Deena woke him from his thoughts. She sounded slightly annoyed. “I need your help with this stupid-...” The woman was interrupted by Agent Lange bursting through her office door, heading straight for both of them.

“Get your things, there´s a powers rampaging the Miracle Mile, I sent you two to stop him.”

“Maybe someone should stop her instead.” Kutter murmured into Deena´s ear. Maybe the commander heard his comment, maybe not, the vampire couldn´t care less. After Cross, he and Pilgrim would probably go next. Or Walker, if he went on behaving like his usual self.  
A power rampaging the city would have been enough to sent a small team of at least a dozen officers out a few weeks ago, now two people were supposed to do it on their own. Absolute bullshit, in Kutter’s opinion. The vampire made his way to the car as fast as he could, trying to avoid the prickling sun against his skin. Deena didn´t knew about his struggles, she was dressed in a tank top, revealing her belly. Her skin looked soft; Kutter would have flown himself right into the sun to touch it.

Since Retro Girl´s death, the city was at the verge of tearing itself apart. Fights on the street, buggers or even murder were becoming a common thing fast, and the two were supposed to stop exactly this. Their changes were about zero. Plus the vampire hadn’t fed himself in a few days. Lange was over watching every step he took. Sneaking into the morgue was impossible for him. Kutter had already thought about going on a small hunt again. It´s been years, but he had always enjoyed the rush of adrenaline when he chased after a small animal. Only the killing part wasn´t exactly his. But who was he to complain? In this world, it was kill or be killed. At least with the greatest hero they ever known gone and the city going to shit.

Deena got out of the car first, gun in her hand she observed the scene before them. What Commander Lange had described as one power was actually a whole gang, one who was shooting lightning bolts into the sky, and at least two other level 3 to level 4 powers. The brunette man sighed and went after his partner. Deena had stopped right in front of them, telling what seemed like the boss to get his ass on the ground and leave the store he was casually robbing out.

“Deena, please.” Kutter pleaded, worrying for his partners well being. “Kutter, shut your mouth, I got this.” The stubborn woman said, turning around for a short moment. The next moment, they were both on the ground, the storefront next to them crashed down in a loud explosion. Glass rained down on them, tearing through clothes and flesh. The powers gang was howling at them, they grabbed their things and left as fast as they could, Deena, who was already at her feet again, right behind them.

“Deena, listen, it´s over.” The vampire grabbed the detectives arm, stopping her from going after the group. He noticed something wet dripping down on his hand. The smell of blood caught him. “Shit, your arm is bleeding!” He noticed his voice rising as he said that. Deena just waved her hand and began pressing her flat hand against the scratch.

“Kutter, really, I´m fine. It´s nothing to worry about.” The vampire felt how his brain started to go off. His vision went blurry for a moment as he tried his best to not let his natural instincts overcome him. “Hey.” Deena said, with real worry in her voice. “Is everything all right? Y` can´t see blood huh?” She asked, but her voice sounded so far away. A wave of nausea crashed over him, the vampire´s body felt too hot at once.

“I-i need to go. Now.” The brunette ran off as fast as he could. Deena screamed his name in the distance, but he didn´t cared. He needed to get as far away as possible. He ran until his body collapsed not far outside the town in the desert, thanks to his supernatural powers, the whole run had only took him about five minutes. The dirty ground burned from the hot sun that had shone on it the whole day and dust settled onto his three piece suit. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he brought a hand up to wipe them away but noticed the dried blood that still stuck to it. Deena´s blood. “I´m so sorry.” He whispered to himself. “I won´t do it, Deena. I promise, I´ll never hurt you!” The sun had settled down, giving him a few moments of peace. He needed to feed, hunt something down and drink it.

_The monster inside of him had won once more._


	2. Do I tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly Shorter then the last chapter, but with a Flashback this time.  
> Tumblr: Kingsmankaiju

Deena was wearing a bandage on her arm the next day.

“It´s fine, Kutter. I told you already.” She just shrugged and went on with typing on her computer. “But what the hell was wrong with you yesterday? I thought you were going crazy or something. We´re a team, Kutter, if you feel sick and need to throw up or something, don´t ran away next time.” He felt embarrassed. “I wasn´t-...” How was he supposed to explain his behaviour without telling his secret? He couldn´t. The vampire decided and instead went with her point of view.

“Your... probably right. I won´t do it again.” She just nodded. Kutter returned to his seat. Fuck, he had fucked it all up again! He remembered “hell night”, how everybody called it, and how he had saved Pilgrim by throwing himself at her sending them to the ground. He felt her warm body underneath him, how fast her heart was beating in that moment. They had talked that night. In his car. He told her how much he cared for her, how he always had an eye on her. But then, when she leaned in, their lips nearly touching, he had stopped her.

If they would have continued, he probably had done a few things the vampire then would have regretted the next morning. Instead he drove her home.

She seemed to have completely forgotten about it the next day, when they found out what happened to Walker. She wouldn´t leave the ex-powers side and hardly ate a thing while he was asleep. Kutter tried not to worry much, but he just couldn´t. The smaller woman was important to him. He remembered how he saved her the first time, when they tried to bring down a power, shortly after she arrived at the powers division. From that day on, his feelings for her had started growing. He kept them hidden inside and didn´t talked to anyone except for Commander Cross about it. But the Commander could not help the vampire with his feelings; it was crazy how, after so many years on this planet, Kutter would still feel such a thing as attraction towards a human being.

Without him noticing, Agent Lange had approached the pair, eyeing both sceptically. Of course she wasn´t happy with them, they had let the powers gang escape yesterday after all. “Kutter, meet me in my office.” She order and went away, without even looking if he´d follow her. The vampire rolled his eyes and walked over to the powers office.

The woman closed the door right after he entered and pressed him against the door. “What are you?!” The woman hissed, her eyes flashed yellow for a moment until she controlled herself again. “What.Are.You?” She repeated, louder this time. Kutter swallowed the lump in his throat down. “Let me go. I´ll tell you, but let me go.” Lange lowered her arms, giving him a chance to walk further into the room. “Please, sit down, Agent Lange. It might come as a shock and I don´t want you to pass out or something.” Lange made a disapproving sound but sat down.

Kutter exhaled, feeling anxious. “Okay, here´s the thing...”

_A Thunderstorm was roaming in the distance as Kutter sank into his big king sized bed. At almost thirty four years of being a vampire, life had taught him many things. He felt invincible and omniscient. This new ability, for him it was more of a blessing. He lived longer, no harm could be done to him and he was currently in his shared bed with his beautiful and very rich girlfriend. Sadie Craine was not only a beauty but also an orphan who had inherited all the money her parents had made. But to be honest, it wasn´t neither her money nor her look that had Kutter head over heels in love with her. It was her stubbornness and how she always wanted to be the one who was right. A character trait that was so close to Deena Pilgrim that sometimes Kutter would find himself wondering if they two women were somehow connected. The vampire slowly turned around facing his lover. A candle light was still lighting up the whole room. Her long, black hair was tied up to a loose knot with strains falling out here and there. Her soft hands stroke his cheek. “What would happen if you drank from me?” She whispered that night, he didn´t responded, too afraid to answer her at first the only thing that could be heard was the Thunder rolling towards them. “Would it turn me into something like you are?” He smiled at that, his confidence growing back, oh how he had thought he knew everything to this time. “No. It would just give me a taste of your delicious blood.” He had said and nuzzled her neck playfully while she giggled softly. She went serious again and looked him deep into his eyes. “I want you to do it. Now. Taste me, make me yours!” She had pleaded. He knew he should say no, but he couldn´t. Not if she had that look on her face. Deep inside of him he knew it was because she was afraid of being left alone again. He couldn´t turn her down. Not when she looked at him with her bright blue eyes full of fear and hope. Slowly he had pushed the white night gown aside. The vampire felt her heart beat quicken in excitement. “Shhh, it´s okay.” He had whispered and kissed her neck. When his teeth breached open her skin she had moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her hands scraping along Kutter´s bare back; leaving deep marks on his skin. Her blood tasted good, pure and sweet. He consumed her fast. It was so good. When he heard her sobbing he knew he had to stop. Her hands squeezed his back, she tried to tell him to stop, but the words coming out of her mouth where only mindless bubbling. He took and took and took. When her hands had fallen from his back, lifeless on the bed cover only then he could feel his body beginning to realise what he had done. Her had fell back, last droplets of her blood leaving the wound on her neck and painted the pillow deep red. A lightning light up the room for a second until the thunder erupted above him. The room seemed to grow colder now that all life had left it. “No!” He forced the words out of his mouth. “I´m sorry! I didn´t wanted this!” He screamed at her dead body in pure terror. Later, when his heart had turned to ice he would tell himself that it was what she wanted; that she did not deserved anything different. He had cradled her dead body in his arms and cried. The vampire had finally understood where the punishment in his ability was. He had never felt so weak in his life before. In this night, he had vowed to himself, to never feel lover again. Bu sometimes, life can be a bitch..._


	3. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, here´s chapter 3 for all of you!

Agent Lange did not responded well when he told her about his secret. The power seemed to lose all of her colour, her face looked almost white. She was an FBI agent, of course she knew that paranormal human´s existed, besides powers, but a vampire among the powers division was apparently too much for her to take. He could hear a loud hiss coming from the woman when she told him to take free for the rest of the day. And for the whole next week.

In other words, she dismissed him for an unknown time. He just nodded and left the building as fast as he could.

“Fuck!” Kutter cursed when he returned to his small apartment this night. He slammed the door shut, with such force that a small wooden piece broke from the door and fell to the floor. Then, he sunk down against the cold wood, afraid of what would happen next. His hunger was already back, nagging inside of him. The last time he fed was already two days ago and he had taken only a small amount of blood, not wanting to actually kill the poor deer he had found in the woods. Back when he was still getting used to his new abilities, he would have killed it without thinking and might even hunted for a second one. He was a greedy young vampire who thought he knew everything, but he learned his lessons. 

He was used to running. From people who wanted to kill him for his ‘power ‘, from people who used to know him before he was made into something else and of course from the memory. He could still see the faces of the people he had drunk from, the unlucky ones who did not survive. Most of them hadn´t done anything wrong in their life, only to not run fast enough when he came for them. He would wake up, screaming. It all got too much; he had already given up hope. `Living` on the street, his clothes ragged and dirty and his stomach empty. 

And that was when Commander Cross found him. He gave him a place to work, to make himself busy and do something good in his life. But what was he without it? What was he supposed to do now?

The vampire just sat in the dark room, making himself as small as possible, just like he did back when he was a kid. When he tried to get up, Kutter felt his knees going weak and his vision blacking out for a second. He definatly needed to feed soon, or else his power would slowly leave him. With shaking hands, he took out his phone and dialled Deena´s number, until he stopped and thought. What had come into his mind? He could hardly phone his ex partner to ask if she´d like to come over. In his current state, his natural instincts would take over and finish the woman up in no time.

Instead, he changed the number, calling Commander Cross instead. By the time he had told the man what happened, his legs felt numb and there was a black haze on the rim of his vision. Cross promised him to come as fast as possible, and that was the last thing Kutter heard before fainting...

He came back to an unfamiliar sound, a strange knocking sound. What was this? Definatly not the window or the TV, it sounded hollower, like wood. The Door!

“Thank god.” He whispered supporting himself on the wall to not faint again. His head hurted like hell and there was a bruise where his head collided with the hard floor. “M´ sorry, Boss I was-...”

But instead of Cross, he was greeted by Deena´s worried face when he opened the door. The smaller woman held two bottles of beer in her hand. “Hey, I heard what this bitch did to you, thought you might want to have company right now.”   
“Y-yes. Why not.” Focus, Kutter, you can do this; he told himself and led the way back into his living room. Luckily Deena hadn´t noticed his shaking hands or his sweaty temples. He would pour this drink down with her and quickly excuse himself before Cross would arrive, no big deal.

Her scent flooded the small room, the last time he had came so close to the smaller woman was back in his car. He tried to focus on what Deena was saying but the only thing he could hear was her beating heart. “Kutter? Kutter! What the hell, are you even listening?” His tongue felt way too heavy to come up with a proper response. Instead he leaned in, instincts taking over his body, and inhaled. Deena stopped what she was currently doing and stared at him with big eyes. Fuck, he couldn´t do it, the vampire realised, he was so hungry! 

“What the fuck?!” Her voice was much higher than usual when she said that. “I thought you weren’t interested in me and now you´re-...” Before she could go on, his fangs had come out. Deena was off him and crawling over the couch, far away from him, in an instant. “Fuck, what are you?!” The words reached his brain and finally brought the vampire back into reality, he realized what he had done, but only for a short moment, when the smaller woman turned around to make a run for the door, his mind was already beginning to fog again. He chased after her using his inhuman speed to grab her at the door, but not before she was able to pull the door open. 

“No, please don´t leave.” He tried to say, but the woman was struggling in his arms, trying to brake free. “Kutter let me go or I´ll fuckin´ kick you in your balls!”   
Before both of them could do anything else they both were disturbed by another voice.

“Oh my god, I leave you alone for a few days and that´s what I come back to? Kutter, you are going to let go of Detective Pilgrim in an instant, do you understand?!”


End file.
